


Forbidden

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU Brian and Justin attend St. James academy. Jack and Jennifer get engaged. Could that lead to something more for Brian and Justin?  A writing collaboration with Lidyah.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

St. James Academy, Monday Morning, 8:50am 

 

Justin stood next to his locker, taking books out of the small compartment.   
For a private school, the facility lacked any space for the students to   
actually put their books. After standing for ten minutes Justin gave up   
trying to shut his locker and waited for Daphne. He had known Daphne for   
almost his whole life and, until last year, they had lived next door to each   
other. "Hey, Jussie." Sing-sang Daphne. 

Daphne was a petite black girl with gorgeous curls that accentuated her   
rather pretty face. Daphne stood holding a big balloon saying, 'Happy   
sixteen'. 

"Jesus, Daphne, what the hell?" Hissed Justin, trying to shove the balloon   
into his already jam-packed locker. 

"What?" Asked Daphne, hurt. 

Justin sighed and looked at Daphne's hurt face. "I'm sorry Daphne. I know   
what you meant and thank you, but that was embarrassing." 

"Well, it's your Sweet Sixteen, Justin! Its supposed to be embarrassing." 

"Shut up", Justin smirked as he shut his locker and swung his backpack over   
his shoulder, walking with Daphne to class. 

As Justin and Daphne were chatting on their way, Justin ran right into   
another body. "Oh." I'm sorry, Justin said, before looking at whom he had   
walked into. 

"Whatever", the figure in the varsity soccer jacket mumbled as he walked   
off. 

Justin looked back just in time see KINNEY on the back of the jacket walking   
away from him. Justin huffed and pushed the strands of long blonde locks out   
of his eyes as he continued towards class. 

******* 

School had ended and Justin was more than pleased to get out of St. James.   
He opened the front door of his house and walked in, slamming the door   
behind him and throwing his bag in the entrance. 

"Mom. I'm home," The teenager called out. 

"Justin, come in here, please." 

Justin frowned at his mother's tone of voice but nevertheless, walked into   
the living room. He saw the man his mom had mentioned she was seeing a few   
times and Brian Kinney? From school? Sitting in his living room? 

"Mom?" he asked uncertain of what was happening. 

"Justin, sweetie, sit down." said Jennifer lightly 

Justin took the seat closest to his mother and farthest from the strangers   
in his home. 

"Justin, sweetie, I have some news. Jack and I are getting married" 

"What? Married? How?" Justin rattled off the questions. He wasn't even sure   
why; he didn't even want to know why. 

"Well, last night when we were at dinner, Jack proposed and I accepted. I   
know it's a bit surprising, honey, but I really want you to be happy for   
me." 

Justin sat in silence for several minutes. His world was spinning. His mom   
was getting married to someone that was practically a stranger. They   
couldn't have been dating that long. Two months tops, he thought. He sorted   
out the thoughts in his head and looked up. 

He saw Brian Kinney. What the hell was he doing here? 

"Why are you here?" Justin asked Brian, who was looking bored out of his   
mind. 

"Justin, honey, Brian is Jack's son." 

Justin was surprised. He had never made the connection, but how many   
Kinney's did he think lived in Pittsburgh? "Oh", was all Justin could muster   
at that moment. 

"So this means you and Brian are going to be brothers, right, sonny boy?"   
Said Jack patting Brian on the back. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Dad," said Brian rolling his eyes. 

After a few more minutes of silence Justin finally spoke up, "Well, this is   
great, Mom. I'm happy for you." said Justin, kissing his mother's cheek. 

"Thank you, Justin. I am so happy you are okay with this," said Jennifer   
looking relieved. 

Justin forced a smiled at his mother. He turned around and shook Jack's   
hand, "Congratulations, Mr. Kinney." 

"Oh, Justin, you can call me Jack, son." 

Justin nodded. He looked over at Brian. "Want to hang with me for a while?" 

Brian raised his eyebrows. 

"On you go, son. You two need to get to know each other." pushed Jack. 

Sighing, Brian stood up and followed Justin upstairs into his bedroom.


End file.
